1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrogenerated chemiluminescence. More particularly, it relates to devices and methods for generating electrogenerated chemiluminescence.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrogenerated chemiluminescence, alternatively referred to as electrochemiluminescence and abbreviated hereinafter as "ECL," is an electrochemical means for converting electrical energy into radiative energy, i.e., light at low voltages. ECL systems and devices which use solutions of luminescent molecules (i.e. molecules which upon electrical excitation are capable of emitting ECL) have been widely studied, and are used for such purposes as display devices and instruments for chemical analysis.
In conventional ECL devices, luminescent molecules are homogeneously distributed in solutions. These types of systems may possess inherent disadvantages in that a relatively large amount of ECL luminescor is typically contained in the solution and must be continuously supplied to the electrode surface to maintain emission. The intensity of emission of these devices may be limited by the rate of diffusion of the luminescor in the solution to the electrode and may be sensitive to impurities in the solution.
It is an object of the invention to provide devices and methods for generating ECL which overcome or reduce at least some of the disadvantages of prior art systems.